narutopediasrfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidan
Hidan (飛段, Hidan) je pripadnik Akackija i partner Kakuzua. On je jedan od najnemoralnijih i najvulgarnijih likova iz anime i mange Naruto. Pozadina Hidan je poreklom iz Sela skrivenog u pari. Kada je ovo selo rešilo da se demilitarizuje i da postane turistička atrakcija Hidan, koji je ceo život živeo kao šinobi je rešio da prebegne iz sela. Pre toga izvršio je masakr nad svojim komšijama. Potom je stupio u kult Džašinizma, religiju istoimenog boga, koja propoveda ubijanje i sve manje od toga smatra grehom. Ubrzo usled brojnih povreda koje Hidan nanosi sebi, on postaje neranjiv. U nekom trenutku u prošlosti Hidan sreće Kakuza i Oročimarua koji ga dovode u Akacuki gde biva sparen sa Kakuzom. Pregled priče Hidan se prvo pojavljuje kao hologram tokom pečaćenja Šukakua gde se ponudio da zaustavi Tim 9 a kasnije Tim 7 ]] Kasnije Hidan i Kakuzu posećuju Selo oblaka i ubijaju Jugito Ni, devojku koja je u sebi imala dvorepu mačku. Potom kreću u Zemlju vatre, da skuplaju po Kakuzuuovoj nameri novac za organizaciju.Cunade odlučuje da na vreme organizuje timove koji će poći u potragu za Akackijima, pre no što ova organizacija zakuca Selu lišća na vrata, kao što je bio slučaj sa Selom peska.Osnovan je Nidžu Šojtao, grupa od desetak timova, a svaki tim broji po četiri člana. Prvi tim Asuma Sarutobi, Šikamaru Nara, Izumo Kamizuki i Kotetsu Hagane kreću u poteru.Kakuzu dolazi sa Hidanom pred kapiju manastira dvanaest monaka sveštenika da uhvate Čidžorua, nekadašnjeg Asuminog prijatelja iz dana, kada je Asuma bio nindža monak gardijan. Njih dvojica ubijaju Čidžorua i odnose ga lo vcu na ucenjene glave, koji krije svoju radnju u javnom WC u.Nidžu Šojtao tim predviodjen Asumom stiže, i hvataju Hidana. Šikamaru paralizuje Hidana tehnikom senke, a Kotetsu i Izumo ga probadaju dugačkim noževima. Ali na očigled svih, Hidan je živ.Kakuzu napada Šikamarua i oslobadja Hidana iz tehnike senke posedanja. Kakuzu govori Hidanu da ubiju svoje protivnike, ali Hidan želi da ih iskoristi za ritual Džašinizma.Asuma stupa u borbu i posle par sekundi, Hidan, koristeći svoju kosu sa tri sečiva, probada Asuminu jagodičnu kost. Asuma se sprema da napadne Hidana oblakom dima, ali Hidan konzumira krv sa sečiva i iscrtava znak Džašinizma na zemlji u koji ulazi.Asuma izvodi eksploziju, ali je efekat potpuno suprotan i Asuma biva povredjen.Hidan potom otkriva svoj izgled nalik Sumornog Kosača. Potom probada dugačkim šiljkom sebi nogu, a Asuma oseća posledice.Šikamaru dolazi do zaključka da je Hidan konzumirajući Asuminu krv, postao neka vrsta vudu lutke, i da svaka povreda koju nanese sam sebi ili mu neko nanese dok je u znaku na zemlji, reflektuje se direktno na Asumu.Škamaru izvlači tehnikom senke Hidana iz kruga na zemlji, i Asuma koji se dogegao do Hidana mu odseca glavu.Ali na strah svih očiglednih osim Kakuzua, Hidanova odsečena glava govori.Potom Kakuzu stupa u borbu i savladava već povredjenog Asumu. Potom zašiva Hidnovu glavu za telo i stupa u brobu sa Izumom i Kotetsuom.Hidan rešava da završi svoj ritual, u čemu supeva i kosa mu se zabada u trup. Asuma pada na zemlju, a Šikamaru pada od umora u strahu i gnevu.Najzad dolazi pojačanje. Aoba Jamanširo koristi tehniku klonova seniki u obliku vrana da zaslepi Kakuzua, a Raido Namiaši oslobadja Izumoa i Kotetsua.Hidan i Kakuzu bi nastavili borbu, da ih vodja Pejn nije zvao da zapečate zveri koje su zarobili.Ino i Čodži stižu i Asuma im govori poslednje reči pred smrt.Posle odredjenog vremena i sahrane Asume, tim deset uz pomoć Kakašija Hatakea razradjuje plan osvete. Dok su Kakaši i ostali odvlačili pažnju Kakuzuu, Šikamaru se postarao za Hidana. Kakaši je pred borbu uzeo uzorak Kakuzuuove krvi i dao je Šikamaruu. Ovaj je to vešto iskoristio, da zavara Hidana, poprska sečivo tom istom krvlju, koji je zlikovac konzumirao i nanošenjem povrede samom sebi, uništio jedno od Kakuzuuovih pet srca, čime su dva zlikovca za stepen bliži porazu. Potom je Šikamaru tehnikom senke posedanja obmotao oko Hidana papirne bombe i otvorio rupu u zemlji. Potom je rekao Hidanu koji je lupetao o kazni Džašina nad Šikamaruom da on ne veruje u tog poremećenog boga. Zatim ga je razneo i zatrpao. U animeu kratko nakon Samita Pet Kagea Kabuto stvara Hidanovog klona.Nakon aktiviranja Ama No Hokoa Hidan se bori protiv Tima 10.U toj borbi ga Šikamaru opet poražava Tokom Četvrtog šinobi rata, ponovooživljeni Kakuzu je izjavio kako činjenica da Hidan nije medju mrtvooživljenima govori da je Hidan i dalje živ. Sposobnosti Kao član Akacukija, Hidan je veoma jak nindža. To je dokazao uspevši da porazi Jugito koja je bila džindžuriki Matatabija(dvorepog). Takođe je ubio i Asumu koji je jedan od najjačih džonina sela lišća. Hidan je bio neranjiv po celom telu i čak i najjveće povrede nisu mogle da mu nanesu štetu. Sem toga, Hidan je mogao da aktivira Jašinov ritual kako bi nanošenjem povreda sebi povrede u stvari kendžicuu što se vidi iz njegovog baratanja sa kopljem i Trostrukom kosom''(Triple-Bladed Scythe).''Hidan i njegov partner Kakuzu su nazvani od strane Kisamea ''Zombi Par ''zbog svoje besmrtnosti. Zanimljivosti *Hidan je jedini član Akackija koji se nije sreo sa Narutom lice u lice. * Hidan se može smatrati jednim od najogavnijih, najvulgarnijih i najbrutalnijih zlikovaca u mangi i animeu Naruto. * Hidan je poslednji poraz doživeo od Šikamarua koji ga je zakopao. Zbog njegove "besmrtnosti" mnogi misle da je Hidan i dalje živ. To tvrđenje nije tačno iz razloga što je Hidan "neranjiv" a ne "besmrtan", što znači da kada bi bio ostavljen dovoljno dugo bez hrane i vode, on bi umro. * Hidan se zajedno sa Kakuzom i Oročimaruom sigurno može smatrati za jednog od najizopačenijih likova s obzirom da je obožavao da povređuje sam sebe. * U animeu Kabuto je uspeo da rekreira Hidana koristeći Hidanov DNK, vodu iz mesta koje se zove Rupa i zmijskih ćelija Category:Likovi Category:Antagonista Category:Akacki Category:Anime Likovi